Miscellaneous unorganized material/KEYT-TV
KEYT operates the area's MyNetwork TV affiliate on its DT2 digital subchannel, branded as MyRTN. MyRTN clears the entire MyNetwork TV programming schedule and airs programming from Retro Television Network, as well as a few syndicated shows. edit History During the 1950s, the station ran programming from all four TV networks: ABC, CBS, DuMont, and NBC 1. KEYT operates morning, afternoon, and evening newscasts. KEYT channel 3 has identified itself as KEY News since the 1980s. In the ratings game, KEYT is number one in ratings for late news.[citation needed] Between KEYT's launch of its HDTV signal on March 2007 and September 2007, KEYT-HD was unavailable to cable subscribers in the Central Coast, due to a contract dispute with the local cable companies. KEYT has since reached an agreement with Cox Communications in Santa Barbara and Comcast in Santa Maria in providing its HDTV signal to them. As of late October 2007, KEYT reached an agreement with Charter Cable in San Luis Obispo to carry its HDTV signal. edit Programming Previous logo used by KEYT-DT2 before picking up the Retro Television Network affiliationKEYT completed its transition to digital on February 17, 20092 The station's digital channel is multiplexed. MyNetworkTV / Retro Television Network programming is carried as digital subchannel 3.2. KEYT picked up the MyNetworkTV affilitaton on June 2006 and initially showed only MyNetworkTV programming, and a test pattern the rest of the time.3 By Fall 2007, the station had managed to obtain syndication broadcast rights to Family Guy and South Park, and officially launched its DT2 subchannel branded as "MyNetworkTV Central Coast" on October 2007, replacing Los Angeles-based MyNetworkTV affiliate KCOP channel 13 on all Central Coast cable systems. The channel initially simulcast the SD version of KEYT outside of MyNetwork TV programming. As of October 30, 2007, it has picked up the Retro Television Network affiliation and broadcasts RTN programming outside of MyNetwork TV.4 It has subsequently changed its branding to "My RTN" to coincide with the new affiliation. edit On-air staff edit Current Anchors *Ryan Carmel (Morning News Anchor & Weather Anchor) *Beth Farnsworth (Morning Anchor) *Joe Gehl (Weeknight 5 anchor and 11 PM reporter) *Coleen Sullivan(Weekend Anchor) *Tracy Lehr (Weekend Anchor/Ventura County Bureau Chief) *Paula Lopez (6 and 11 PM anchor) *CJ Ward (6 and 11pm Anchor) Reporters *Rachel Acenas (Reporter) *Martha Bull (Reporter) *Ben Howell (Reporter) *John Palminteri (Senior Reporter) Weather team *Alan Rose (Chief Meteorologist) *Shawn Quien (Weekend Weather anchor) Sports team *Mike Klan (6:30 and 11 sports) *Mike DeFina (weekend sports Anchor/Reporter) edit News personnel *Jim Bunner (News Director) *Jessica Beck (Executive Producer) *Christina Heller (Assignment Desk Manager) *Ilia Domon (Late News Producer) *Hannah Anderson (Producer) *Mark Mester (Producer) *Patrick Pell (Morning Newscast Director) *Steven Daniels (Evening Newscast Director) *Elliot Schubeck (Evening Newscast Director) *Joycelyn Siple (Weekend Newscast Director) *Dave Fete (Production Manager) *Carlos Marquez (Editor/Photog) *Chandler Landon (Editor/Photog) *Herb Tuyay (Chief Editor/Photog) *Oscar Flores (Editor/Photog) *Sean Kallas (Editor/Photog) *Dave Williams (Chief Engeenering) edit Past staff *Rosemary Orozco, (Former anchor/traffic/weather 2002-2007 Now at KTXL FOX40 in Sacramento, CA. and lottery announcer for the CA Lottery) *Giselle Fernández (Reporter circa 1983) *Bob Burton (6, 11 PM anchor 1996-2002) *Debby Davison (5, 6 PM anchor 1990-2006 now retired) *Christine Craft(Reporter and anchor in 1970's) *Laura Evans (Morning/Midday anchor 1995-1999; now at WTTG-TV in Washington, D.C.) *Jennifer Bjorklund, (weekend anchor 1994-1997, now at KNBC in Los Angeles) *Bill Huddy (Anchor, 1953-1978) *Tess Rafols Morning/Midday anchor (1999-2001, now at KTVK in Phoenix, AZ) *Edie Lambert, (Anchor/ Reporter (Now at KCRA-TV in Sacramento) *Dan Elliott, (Sports Anchor/ Fill-in Anchor, Now at KXTV in Sacramento) *Paul Vercammen (5, 11 PM anchor 2003-2006) *Noelle Walker (Weekend Anchor 1996-1998, now at KNTV in San Jose/San Francisco) *Michelle Franzen (Reporter/ Fill-in Anchor 1993-1994) *Kate Wentzel (Chief Meteorologist 2004-2006 now at WPBF in West Palm Beach, FL) *Gil Reyes (Ventura County reporter) *Sharon Katsuda *Sandy Castelblanco (Later anchor at KNTV (2000-2006)) *Arti Nehru (reporter)(Now at KPSP, Palm Springs) *Carrie Criado *Dax Gulje (Technology Trends expert 2004-2008) *Dan Mitchinson (Morning weather anchor 1995-2001) *Steve Stewart (Weeknight weather anchor 1995-2004) *Gerry Fall (Sports Director 1998-2009) edit News/station presentation edit Newscast titles *''The Bill Huddy Report'' (1971-1977) *''TV-3 Action News'' (1977-1984) *''Key News'' (1984-present) edit Station slogans *''Television in the Key, Key Three'' (early 1970s) *''It's Three in the Key'' (mid 1970s) *''Turn to 3'' (late 1970s) *''TV-3 Action News, The News People'' (1979-1981) *''Where The News Comes First'' (1997-present) *''Your News, Your Team'' (2006-present) This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit Rebroadcast stations KEYT also operates two translators to extend its coverage area. It operates a repeater station in San Luis Obispo, K57BC, on channel 57, and KSBB-LP, a Class A television station, in downtown Santa Barbara, on UHF channel 17. KSBB-LP is located at KEYT's studios and broadcasts a directional signal to downtown Santa Barbara, serving areas shielded from the main channel 3 signal by the Santa Ynez Mountains. The station initially rebroadcast KKFX-CA from its sign-on until July 1, 2006, when KKFX-CA terminated the agreement for the station to rebroadcast its programming. The station has since been a repeater station for KEYT. None of KEYT's two translators operate digital signals as of yet. edit External links *Official KEYT Website *Query the FCC's TV station database for KEYT **Query the FCC's TV station database for KSBB-LP **Query the FCC's TV station database for K57BC *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KEYT-TV edit References #'^' TV Guide: Los Angeles Metropolitan Edition #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/DA-06-1082A2.pdf #'^' MyNetworkTV Adds 10 Affils | Business solutions from AllBusiness.com #'^' RTN To Launch This Week in Santa Barbara